randomroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Teran Dactylis
Bio I was a paleontologist, when everything went wrong. There was a pterodactyl skeleton found in a mine. I went to investigate, and ended up finding a lot of skeletons. It was amazing. Then I found a bone that didn't belong. It was a human bone, still with red blood and chunks of meat on it. All of a sudden, I was attacked. There still was a live pterodactyl down there! It nearly killed me, but I managed to fight it off. A shady figure walked up to me, his hand started glowing, and my wounds healed. He said it was a prize for surviving. I was confused at first, but then, a pain seared through me. My skull started changing, I could feel my bones becoming hollow, and a membrane grew on my arms. I was changing. I ran as well as I could out of the mine, and people screamed when they saw me. I got to a bathroom and looked in a mirror at myself. I had become a werepterodactyl. I also had a suit of armor made of stone. I moved my hands around, and the stone followed. I realized what the person in the cave meant. He made me terrakinetic. I later found out because he gave me the ability as I was changing, I was most powerful in my changed form. I still had the powers, but I couldn't use them like I could as a half-pterodactyl. I also discovered that I only changed when I wanted to after that. I tried it out a few times, and I guess the government heard about it because they abducted me and trained me as an assassin. I am very skilled at it, in addition to picking locks and I can be fairly resourceful in a tight situation. When a new planet was eventually discovered and it had life on it, I was sent there to be a defense for the colonists. A malfunction caused the ship to crash, leaving me as the only survivor. I would have died, had it not been for two lovers, Meishka Maholson and Drachir Notaehw, who took me in and protected me. I found out that there were dragons on this planet, and I had the unique ability to influence them. I use this to my advantage, but it is not a guarateed chance I will succeed. I also learned blacksmithing when I came here. I will not attack you unless you threaten me, my friends, or you are my next target. It is in your best interest to not get on that list. Shortly after landing here, I decided that I wanted to Be an assassin on this planet too. To help, I learned the skills of alchemy and some minor enchanting. I can only do enchantments that assist my assassinating. I can, however, make any potions I want with very great efficiency. To better do this, I got a job as a naturalist to study the different ingredients and discover others. I have discovered 32 plants, 14 insects, and 9 animal parts that can be used as ingredients. Also, in testing ingredients for properties, I have become nearly immune to poisoning. Recently, I decided I wanted a pet, so I set out to find one. After fighting off a Fire dragon, Meishka and I discovered a Sonic dragon nest that had too many eggs. I influenced the mother, and it let me have an egg so It could easily take care of the others. He was very nervous at first and even tried to eat Meishka, but I eventually got him to trust her and I named him Kukul. I was his official "mommy." One day I was in the mall in Mercanthos in the alchemy shop trying to get some of the more rare ingredients and trying to improve my social life, complaining to myself that no store carries Jarrin root, when a young man walked up to me and asked me about how I knew what that is considering Jarrin root is extremely rare (part of why no store has any). I told him about me being a very skilled alchemist and naturalist. He told me about him wanting to be an alchemist himself, and I accepted him as an apprentice. He is a very nice young man, and I think we will be friends long after I am done teaching him. Equipment I am well equiped in the way of assassin weaponry, carrying a very well forged dagger and a very scary amount of lethal poisons I can whip out whenever I want. In the way of armor, I am not strong enough to wear heavy armor and I don't want leather armor to get ruined when I morph, so I just wear cheap, casual clothing. Skills Transformation- I turn into my pterodactyl form and my terrakinesis greatly improves. A coat of stone surrounds me as armor. I can only do this once per day. Influence dragon- I can persuade dragons to do what I want. Backstab- If I catch an opponent off guard, I do 20 times more damage than normal, and the poison's effects take place immediately. Beak stab- I can only use this as a pterodactyl. It badly hurts enemies if they survive. Claw- I can only use this as a pterodactyl. It hurts people very badly. Slash- I can only use this as a human. It hurts people a lot and the effects of the poison I have on it. The poison takes a few seconds to set in because it has to flow through the blood stream. Terrakinesis- I can control stone at a low level. I can't do much with it, but it improves when I am a pterodactyl. Sonic blast- I can only use this as a pterodactyl. I let loose an ear-splitting screech that takes out flying enemies and stuns all enemies. Has increased effectiveness underwater. Important Related Characters Meishka Maholson- A wood elf who helped me fit in to the new planet's society when I crashed. Drachir Notaehw- A near-human who helped me fit in to the new planet's society when I crashed. Kukul- My pet baby Sonic dragon Draco Frost- My apprentice and very good friend